


He lives in your stories

by Hopebetterdays



Category: Big Fish (2003), Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopebetterdays/pseuds/Hopebetterdays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Obi-Wan would end up as Ed Bloom after Qui-Gon's death?</p>
            </blockquote>





	He lives in your stories

Will Bloom’s father had always told odd stories. Will had loved those stories when he was younger, always wanted to hear that story of old witch who told how you are going to die. 

And even as older he thought that he could deal with his dad’s old ramblings but then it happened. His father’s odd stories had become impossibilities tall man and small town in middle of nowhere had changed to little green man carrying a glowing stick and planets in a far far away galaxy. Oh and wait a minute it wasn’t only this little green man there were full temple of them. 

But what troubled him the most was this man who appeared in every single tale and whom his father called Master. Like what the actual hell? Master sounded like someone who would rule his dad but then his father spoke so highly of him and there was so much love in his father’s eyes that he had never seen that look there even when his dad spoke of his mother. And that troubled him, that troubled him very damn much.

**Author's Note:**

> So I just watched Big Fish and this is what happened...I don't remember the last time when I would have cried that much. But I think it was the final kick to go back to writing. Anyway I'm not sure if I will continue this or not but I mean it was a wonderful idea I think...so if anyone would like to write about this I would be sooo happy!   
> And if you haven't ever watched the movie, you definitely should. It's a wonderful movie I would say one of Ewan's bests (:


End file.
